


My, What a Beautiful World

by RosaflagePhil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaflagePhil/pseuds/RosaflagePhil
Summary: Soulmates AU where you can't see any colors until you touch your soulmate, as in you have no concept of any colors whatsoever until you touch





	My, What a Beautiful World

Dan thought the world was beautiful. He loved looking at scenery anywhere, be it a beach or meadow or cityscape. His favorite, however, was definitely a forest. The way trees would stretch towards the sunlight, branches arching over each other, was astonishing. He would spend hours just staring at them if he could. In fact, he set aside an hour every week just to go to the local park and get lost in his thoughts as he appreciated nature. 

His friends assumed he was depressed; after all, he still hadn't found his soulmate and was 26. Most people found their soulmates before age 20 and began exploring all the different colors the world had to offer. Dan couldn't see any of these colors, but he didn't mind. He was a bit jealous when someone openly explained what he was missing, but the world was already so beautiful that he was content to see it as it was for him. Since he had no concept of color, he didn't understand what he was missing. He liked how the light fell on the objects he viewed as they were, whether he could tell if it was red or purple or not. 

Dan was strolling through the park, dressed in his typical all-black clothing (not that he could tell; it was the darkest clothing available at the store so he figured it was close enough) and taking in the fresh air, when an excited dog bounded up to him. 

"Oh, hello there! Where'd you come from?" he said as he bent over to pet it. There was a leash trailing behind it, so he assumed that its owner couldn't be far behind. Sure enough, a tall man with light skin and dark hair came jogging up to them from down the path. 

"Jonathan!" he panted, "Come back!" 

The dog continued wagging its tail and ignoring who Dan assumed was its owner. 

"I am so sorry about him, he just took off running after a squirrel or something and took me by surprise! He yanked the leash right out of my hand," the man explained when he finally caught up. 

"It's no trouble, really, he's very cute," Dan assured. 

"Thanks! I'm Phil, by the way," the man said, holding out his hand. 

"Dan," Dan replied with a smile. He shook Phil's hand and instantly dropped it like he was burned. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, eyes darting back up to Phil's. Phil was having a similar reaction until their eyes met. 

"Oh my god what the hell is that?" Dan yelled. 

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with your eyes!" Phil yelled back. 

"My eyes?! Your eyes are just- just- I don't know! They look so weird!" 

At this point, they were grabbing each other's faces and tilting them this way and that, trying to find out what the problem was. 

"Oh my god what is happening to your face? Whatever happened to your eyes is spreading oh my god that does not look good. I'm calling emergency services," Dan babbled and pulled his phone out. 

Phil was breathing heavily, clearly panicking. "Whatever it is, it's happening to you, too!" 

"What?!" Dan looked at his hands and screamed. "What the hell is this?!" 

"I don't know! Call them already!"

Dan dialed the number and waited, still quietly chanting "oh my god oh my god what is this oh my god" under his breath. 

"Emergency Services, what's your emergency?" a female voice asked. 

"Well- I- I'm not really sure what's happening but I think I might be sick? And someone else might be, too? I was talking to this guy and we just met and we shook hands and it felt like I touched a hot stove and then I looked at his eyes and they're- well- I don't know what they are, they just look wrong, and he's telling me the same thing is happening to my eyes and that it's spreading across my face and I looked at my hands and they just look wrong and I don't know what's going on," Dan rambles into the phone. He glanced up at Phil from his own arms again to see that whatever it was had spread throughout his whole body. Given Phil's wide eyes, he guessed that the same was happening to him. 

"Sir, I need you to relax a bit, alright? Take a deep breath in for me and let it out nice and slow. Now, do you have a soulmate?" 

"What? Of course I have a soulmate, everyone has a soulmate!" 

"Have you met them yet, sir?" 

"Well, no, I think I'd know if I met my soulmate," Dan scoffed out. 

"Has your friend met their soulmate yet?" 

"I'm not sure hold on I'll ask him," Dan told her. When he asked Phil, he just shook his head. "He says he hasn't."

"Well, I'm pleased to say that you have now. There is no reason to panic, you're just experiencing the world in color for the first time. It takes some getting used to, but if you would like I can direct you to some helpful resources that will tell you the names of colors and what you should do now. Would you like that?" 

Dan was staring at Phil, mouth hanging open. He gaped like a fish for a moment before realizing that Phil was still panicking and the lady on the phone was waiting for some kind of response. "We- we're soulmates?" he squeaked. 

Phil's eyes widened even further, if that was possible. Dan wrenched his gaze off of Phil and looked around him at the surrounding park. "Oh my god, this is what color looks like? This is amazing!" Dan began giggling hysterically. 

"Sir, would you like those color guides?" The lady sounded impatient now. 

"Um, yes. I would. Oh my god. Thank you!" he continued rambling utter nonsense for a few seconds. 

The lady told him the name of a website to get him started on understanding the world in color and he thanked her before hanging up. 

"Um, hi?" Dan said to Phil. 

Phil giggled. "Hi. It's nice to finally meet you," he said. 

Dan reached his arm out to touch Phil's face. "Can I- uh- can I kiss you? It's okay if you don't want me to I mean we did just meet that'd be weird I'm sorry forget I said any-" he was cut off by Phil's soft lips pressing against his own. Dan sighed gently and melted into Phil. 

They pulled away a few seconds later, each with small, shy smiles and deep blushed on their cheeks. Dan laced his fingers through Phil's and rested their foreheads against each other."

"Your eyes are beautiful, now that I know you're not diseased," Dan teased. 

Phil grinned. "So are yours," he replied. "Would you like to maybe go grab some Starbucks and figure out what colors are with me?"

Dan beamed. "I'd like that very much." 

And so, after picking up Jonathan's leash again, the newly found soulmates strolled off to their first date, admiring the new colors all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [ here](https://rosaflagephil.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
